This disclosure relates to a protective cover assembly for a painted or finished part. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a protective cover assembly including a suction cup for securing a cover to a painted surface of a vehicle.
During assembly of a vehicle, painted surfaces are protected by temporary covers. The covers are fit to match the features of the vehicle panel and are held in place by suction cups where other mechanical attachment methods and devices are not practical. The suction cup provides a secure and removable mounting location for the covers.
Disadvantageously, suction cups currently in use require special tools to install and can exert undesirably large amounts of force to remove. Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop improved methods and devices for holding a protective cover in place.